


15 minutes.

by hipster_rhett



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, ethan the au god, i cri everytiem, i love this au more than i love myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_rhett/pseuds/hipster_rhett
Summary: dedicated to ethan, au god and overall sweetheart. Hip cool au rhett and link go have some funzinspired by the song: fifteen minutes by mike krolGo follow @matttfoggy on twitter pls and thxGO READ ETHANS AU





	15 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jerk3max](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/gifts).



 

_"hey babe. are you free, or do you have plans? if you have a modeling gig to prepare for or going to friend's house, it's ok."_

_"no, i'm on my way home. did you wanna hang out?"_

_"yeah, i'm feeling a bit more positive today. wanna go boarding down the boardwalk?_

_"i'm glad you're feeling better...yeah, boarding sounds nice. I'll be home in 15. K?"_

_"alrighty!"_

I got up from bed to change into more comfortable clothes for a day out. I heard the door click and open, and finish putting on my shirt and run down the stairs. "welcome back to castle gaytopia linky-poo!" I giggled, kissing his forehead. "wait for all the love when we go out—and first, let me change out of these sweaty walmart clothes!" he growled playfully. 

he came back down in his rainbow tie-dye "can't think straight" and swim shorts. "you like?"

"yes indeedy! so, you ready?"

"umm...wait..." he put my favorite snapback on. "we're all complete!" he said, picking up our skateboards. "You never forget." I chuckle. "I know" he says, and we leave out the front door. as we get in the car, I feel a sinking feeling in my gut. link knows that look I get when I feel this way all too well. "I want this too last. so i can remember the good times...for the bad." link holds my anxious hands. "it will last. no matter how it goes. do you believe me?" he looks up at me. "I believe you." a smile creeps upon my face. link smirks, and starts the car. he plugs in the aux cord. "how about make this day really last and roll down the car windows and blast you favorite song?" i nod. he rolls down the windows, and fifteen minutes flows through the car.

the alternative rock must have made him pumped, because he bolted down the neighborhood. "calm down sweetheart! this ain't a race car!" I chuckled, the wind tickling my hair. barbara's white head peaks out the window, fur in the breeze.

link would always tell me your present gets you through your past. i take a few deep breaths, and look at the falling sunset."

"What if I told you that the world was gonna end

  
And you had fifteen minutes to spend with me or your friends

  
Would you take the first bus over to my house

  
Or would you take the last plane over the West Coast

See at times like these with a change of heart

  
It was over and done before we had a start

  
It goes on in my head and I'll wind up dead

  
Singing sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la"

 

we made it down to the boardwalk, and grabbed our dog and our skateboards. we dropped barbara off by a near by daycare. link looked worried. "are you sure you don't need her?" "im sure link. it's gonna last...i'll be fine." he grinned. "that's my boy. one step at a time. we made it make to an clear street. "you ready?" i say bright with pride. "ready." we take off, foot at a time. we curve and cross person through person. it felt so slow, so calm. the pink sunset reflected of my bright skin, and sweet L.A. air blew past me. link saw me feeling free, and grinned. we hadn't feel this much relief in awhile. 

 

"What if all the stars came crashing to the ground

  
And explosions and fires started happening all around

  
Would you believe me and come home

  
Or sit back, let it be?

I can't do this by myself"

 

we decided to get boba and sit on the beach. I took deep breaths. "you ok babyboy?" he asks. i sigh, and smile. "mhm. thanks for taking your time out to go out. you could of found more gigs or—" "no i couldn't have. not while worrying about you. your mental health is more important than a gig. remember that..." he looks out my dove tattoo, and cups it with his hand. 

 "you matter the most to me. alright?."

"alright." 

link kicks of his shoes, and plummets his bare feet into the sand, and leans on my shoulder. 

"what if i told you that the world was gonna end....."

"and you had fifteen minutes to spend with me or your friends.." I sang back.

 

 

"What if I told you that the world was gonna end

  
And you had fifteen minutes to spend with me or your friends

  
I guess we don't even need to use the phone

  
I don't need your answer, I'll be spending it alone"


End file.
